bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shade's Apology: How's Margin gonna react?
In the middle of the forest, near Karakura town was the Heart family training, atleast Asuka and Margin are. Yukidomari was just sitting under a shade of a tree. "Ok, Father, I'm ready!" Declared Asuka. "Then bring it!" Margin went to his battle-pose, raising his finger, moving it back and forth, taunting Asuka. CLASH!'i'' Asuka's blade and Margin's fist went on a lock, they're both enjoying this sparring. Asuka jumped up and kicked Margin as she did. "Good..but.." Margin's claws was already at Asuka's face but stopped before hitting her. "FATHER! You did it again! Why did you stop?" Asuka complained about Margin holding back at her. The only thing Margin did was grin, he can't hurt his only child. Shade Kagekyo and his family were sitting at the table, with the ex-demon lost in thought. "Alright, who's next on my scare list? I doubt he'd be scared, but let's see what Margin thinks." Loran's eyes widened. "Are you nuts? You two like to kill each other, and now that you can't heal as fast, he'll slaughter you." Aw, Mom, stop acting scared. Dad can handle what ever happens, right? Plus, I want to see my Godparents for a bit." Loran couldn't ever say no to her son, so she called their phone, hoping someone would pick up. ''Ring! Ring! '' The ringing sound was heard just behind the wall of the Kagekyo residence. ''CRASH!'i Margin came flying across the room, he just destroyed a wall...again. Asuka entered, an angry expression seen, clearly she was pissed. "Fight me seriously, father, come on.." Apparently, it was all Asuka's fault, hitting Margin multiple times that they went far awar from where they are suppose to be training. While at the floor, Margin looked around at the house and widened his eyes. "Oh..Shit..I know this house looks familiar." Loran closed her phone. "Nothing, but he's just outside, if that swearing voice is who I think. Shade, hide." Shade did just that, running down the hallway, to his son's room, and into the closet. Hayashi simply smiled. "It's him. I'd know that Reiatsu anywhere." Yuki followed her family and sighed. "You guys don't really know how to slow down don't you?" Asuka pointed her finger to her father. "His fault.." Margin stood up and changed the look on his face. He faced Yuki and smiled. "I guess we're paying a visit today.." His eyes caught the image of Loran on the other room. "Hi.." Loran smiled. "Come in, Please. You guys are welcome here any time, so hurry up." Margin knows he did something wrong, so he remained quiet and continued smiling. "Er.." Yuki walked towards Loran and greeted her, its been a few weeks since their last visit. "Hey, Loran! Where's our cute godson?" "He's probably in his room. Well, Margin has to wait for a minute. Hayashi's got a surprise for him, and it wouldn't be fair, no would it?" Loran smiled. "Yuki, he's gonna need your help with this one." "Sure!" Yuki said, happily and willingly. "I'd be more than happy to help!" Margin remained speechless, while Asuka wasn't calming down and unconsciously swung her blade on her father. Margin simply caught the blade with little effort, much to Asuka's surprise. "Now now, Asuka-chan....Training is over." Asuka was forced to stay still, she knew Margin was serious this time. "So? How can I help?" asked Yuki "Asuka, would you like some hot chocolate?" Loran asked, trying to help the the young Shinigami relax. Hayashi smiled when Yuki walked in. "Now!" When he heard his son, Shade jumped out of the closet. "Don't scream, ok? I don't want your husband to find out, just yet."